Davy Jones' Treasure
by SlayerFreakDivinity
Summary: Barbossa and Jack set out to find Davy Jones' long lost treasure. During the voyage, Jack tells Elizabeth the one thing he loves more than the sea is her. Will doesn't find out. Not right away. On the other hand, Barbossa meets up with a girl that begins to like him. He doesn't, so what will it be like in the end? Will Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Will find the long lost treasure?
1. Chapter 1: Barbossa's Plan

**This story takes place after **_**On Stranger Tides. **_**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Elizabeth and Will are mentioned as well, unlike **_**On Stranger Tides.**_** Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Barbossa's plan

_The Black Pearl _slowly swayed in the breeze, making the deck slippery. Everything seemed quiet, but in the sea, nothing was "quiet". There were Krakens, ship-wrecks, all kinds of things. Meanwhile, down on the _The Black Pearl,_ several pirates were in the Captain's Cabin, having a conversation about shiny items. Treasure chests, gold, silver, earrings, rings, and The Cursed Aztec's treasure. Something new awaited them, not just plain gold. A new valuable item that might set them for their lives. Davy Jones' treasure. It was special, and everyone that was talking about it knew that. Down in the Captain's Cabin, the four, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Captain Will Turner were talking about Davy Jones' secret treasure. It was told to be legendary, worth very much. Even though, only some knew about where it was and how to get it. Barbossa knew how to get it. Will and Jack knew, but simply Elizabeth did not. She was worried about other things, and she barely was listening to the other men as they talked about where it was buried. Barbossa and Jack were the most interested, for they wanted the treasure. They already talked about splitting it. Jack was eager to find out where the treasure was, so he listened to Barbossa's plan.

"Okay," Jack said, trying to rephrase what Barbossa had talked about. "We go to White Cap Bay, find the treasure, dig it up, and then split it?" he asked, and Barbossa nodded to him. Jack was happy to find out that the four of them were still hunting for treasure, and not battling against other ships. They might be able to make _The Black Pearl _better, go farther, faster, all kinds of things. They just needed to get to White Cap Bay with the treasure. Elizabeth was paying little to no attention to the three men, and she had her own thoughts in her head. Will hadn't said a word, and he just listened to the other two, and he didn't look at Elizabeth. He was worried about her, yes, but he knew that no one was in that room that would be evil enough to try and hurt Elizabeth. Their son, William Turner the Third, was taken to Tortuga to spend his days intil they got back to shore. He knew that would be a while, but he had to deal with it. Will was rather mad that he left their son at a place where men were usually wild drunk, not caring about anything but rum. They would smack, sometimes, and other times they would _shoot_. He wanted to call off the mission, but Barbossa would disagree, and probably win in a fair fight. Will knew that Barbossa would be brave enough to kill his friend, so he would kill him if Will challenged him. So, Will just closed his mouth and let the two chatter like chickens.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, turning her gaze to the pirate and hoped for a good answer. "Why would you care too much for treasure, when I have a son to guard? Wouldn't you care for him more?" She hoped that he wouldn't give a crap answer like he normally did, because she just regretted asking that question. Why on earth would Jack care more about _Will's _son and not his own? She didn't know, and she hoped he said "yes". He turned to face her, and his smiled slowly turned higher. No, he didn't want to guard her son, why didn't they just stay at Port Royal or some island to raise him instead of coming on a mission to find long lost treasure? He would use his trick to reason with her, and make her not angry. They sometimes worked, but in a question like that his trick may not work and the solution may get worse. He would try, because he would never know if he didn't try.

"Love, I would like you to know that if we get the treasure and get your son, we could use the treasure for valuable things like a better ship than _The Flying Dutchman. _Then, that might be a yes and a no, for diffrent reasons more likely. So I am saying. . . . Nes," he reported and she made a face. Her eyes went narrowed and her eyebrows met with her foreyes and she made a straight face. Her expression changed to a rather frown, and she hated the answer that he gave her. It was more like a no to her, and that's the part that she didn't like.

Barbossa had enough of that conversation. "Alright, you flag of jackbucklers, enough with the son thing, ye making me feel stupid." Jack looked confused, and so did Will. Elizabeth, for the first time, thought he was right. Barbossa was never a fan of children. He didn't mess with them, so he left them alone. It wasn't of his interest. Children were lame, they couldn't do anything. Not pick up a sword, or swing a axe, they could do nothing that made Barbossa afraid of them. They weren't a threat to pirates. Children were more like excited to meet a pirate, but Barbossa didn't spend much of his time on land. That's where all the children were. Land was for people afraid of the sea, for wimps. And Barbossa was not a wimp, so he went to sea. He used to be a honest sailor, but he found life being a pirate was much easier. He saw Elizabeth smile at Barbossa, and he wondered why. Agreeing with him? Perhaps. "We might as well get off of this conversation, I think everyone got a clean mind."

Elizabeth, Will, and Jack nodded. Will peered out of the seat and he slowly stood up. Followed by Elizabeth and Jack, the three of them got up and Barbossa got up as well. He moved across the floor, and the four of them left the room. Outside, Mr. Gibbs was hooting orders at Marty, who was helping lift the sail. Was land ahead? No, it must not be. Barbossa looked of the edge of the ship and saw no land ahead. What were they lifting the sail for? For fun? That would be rather annoying and stupid, for he thought it was no reason to practice in the middle of the sea. He walked over to Mr. Gibbs, and he had a confused face. Mr. Gibbs turned to the Captain. Barbossa was giving him the wild eye, the look of "what are ye doin'?". Mr. Gibbs smiled as he walked closer to the Captain.

"Aye, we see land a while ahead. It was very tiny in telescope view, so we set the sailup. We are heading to a island called White Cap Bay." Barbossa's smile turned to a frown. White Cap Bay! They were heading for the treasure. He jumped up the steps, heading for the wheel. He turned to the right, and Mr. Gibbs was losing his balance at how much he turned. Barbossa would stop at nothing to get the treasure of the long lost legend Davy Jones. The ship got water all over it, and some men slipped off their feet and went overboard. Elizabeth was holding onto Will as they went over the sea, and she slipped. She went tumbling down the side, and he streched out his hand to grab her. He failed. He missed her hand and she was almost washed away by the sea. She looked up to see Jack swooping in to grab her. He was hanging onto a rope and he went down with the wind. He streched out his hand and he grabbed her. She was pleased to see that someone rescued her, but she hoped it would be Will. Not Jack. Jack set her down when the two of them landed, and he looked like he was protecting her more than just saving her from death. This made Barbossa interested in what was happening. He was going to snatch a plan to get to find out what was happening. He jumped off of the high section next to the wheel and he snatched Elizabeth. She wondered why but she didn't argue at why she was snatched.

Barbossa went down the steps to the ship's dungeon and he opened a cellar. He grabbed her arm and he threw her in. She was wondering why she was thown in a cell, and this she was going to ask about. "Captain, why would you throw me in this cell?" she asked, and he looked at her to answer.

"Don't worry, Miss Swann. I am only tossing you in this cell to find something out. Ye might have to stay in there for a while, but I am saying my word that you will have to be thrown out sometimes later." He saw a dark corner and he walked away into it. He was not noticed in it, and Elizabeth couldn't see him. Was he spying on what she did? She didn't want to be spied on, so she wouldn't do much than ask for some food. Meanwhile, Jack had looked over his shoulder, and he didn't see Elizabeth there. He was sure she was there a second ago, so he would just see if she was playing with him. He turned to the dungeon and he made his way down the steps. He saw her in a cage, and he rushed over to help her.

"Elizabeth! What're you doin' in here?" he asked, and she looked like she was worried. He held her hands, and she tried to shake them out of grasp. Barbossa was watching all of it, and it made him begin to answer the question that he asked.

"Jack! Stop! Don't hold my hands! Barbossa is in-" she started but realized that Jack had cut her short. She hated when he did that, because he thought that he was always right, that he was the one with the right answer.

"Love, Barbossa is not here. He is in the Captain's Cabin, and he is wondering about the long lost treasure that Davy Jones buried far away here. Why, would you like me to help you out?" he asked, but Elizabeth was shaking her head, hoping that he would for once listen. He didn't, though, and Elizabeth was starting to get angry at Jack. Why wouldn't he listen to her? She was the one right this time, and he needed to know that. Barbossa was watching him hold her hands and talking to her gently. Barbossa might have been thinking- Oh! Why would he? Elizabeth tried to explain to Jack that Barbossa was in the room.

"Barbossa is in-" she started, but Jack, yet again, had cut her short and tried to reason with her why she was in there. He was holding her hands, and he had his head close to her hair, like he was trying to _snuggle. _She was fussing around, trying to make him listen. Was he romancing her? Love her down? She was married, had a kid, and he was trying to woo her? To her, gross. Will was the one she loved, the one she married. She was the one who raised a ten year old kid. With _Will. _Not Jack.

"The Captain's Cabin, love. He isn't worried about us, dearie. Will doesn't know that the one thing I love more then the sea, is a woman. You, are that woman, love. I want to help take are of your kid, but I can't right now. Will doesn't have to know that I-" he began, but he heard the familiar deep, evil voice of Barbossa cut him straight off the back. He felt his cheeks grow red with embarressment. He slowly turned to see Barbossa coming off the barrels in the corner he sat in. Was that what Elizabeth meant? Jack would act like he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm in the Captain's Cabin, Jack. I am soo worried 'bout da treasure, right Jack?" he said, smiling in a evil way. Jack realized that Barbossa was being a smart butt. He was being sarcastic. He could tell from his voice that he was acting quite stupid. Jack would act like he didn't know this was the dungeon and he would be smart right back at Barbossa.

"This is the Captain's Cabin?" he asked, and Barbossa frowned at Jack. Jack knew what Elizabeth meant know, and he wished he would listen. Barbossa heard his deepest secret, and he would probably tell Will that he spied on the two of them. Elizabeth now knew why she was thrown in the cellar. Barbossa wanted to find out if Jack loved Elizabeth. He found out that his answer was "yes". Jack wad being fresh, and Barbossa pulled out the cellar key. He walked to the door of the cellar and he opened up the cage. Eliabeth sat where she was. Barbossa held out his pistol and he threatened to shoot her if she didn't get out of the cellar. She slowly sat up, and he began to move out of the cellar, with Jack's and Barbossa's eyes on her. She felt warm seeing the two men stare at her. She began to run at a faster pace and she soon left the dungeon. Barbossa stared at Jack, but he said nothing as he left. Jack hoped he wouldn't tell Will that he spied and he realized that Jack loved Elizabeth. Jack left, following Barbossa and Elizabeth to the main deck. Mr. Gibbs was watching Jack come out, and he hurried to Jack's side.

"What was going on, mate? I heard a lot of bellowing down there. Something 'bout da love of da sea, aye?" he asked, as Jack realized that the walls of a ship were not inscolated. People could of heard what they were talking about down in the dungeon. Jack just said nothing, as he watched Elizabeth hurry to Will's side and the two walked away to the front of the deck. He turned his head and eye's off of Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Gibbs found that out. He stepped into Jack's view, and he turned around, trying to see what Jack was looking at. Good thing Elizabeth was out of sight. "What're ye looking at, mate?" he asked, eyeing Jack.

Jack stared at Mr. Gibbs, and he answered. "Aye, I do love the sea, Gibbs. I love nothin' more than it. It is the best thing ever known in the pirate history. Gibbs, I was born on a boat, not the land. I love what I was on most the best. So I love nothin' more than the sea, Gibbs." Mr. Gibbs turned his head, his pony tail racing behind him. Was that what Jack was looking at? Maybe, but he was sure that he wouldn't look of into the see and ignore Mr. Gibbs like he just did a second ago.

"Was that what ye were lookin' at, Jack? The sea?" he asked, and Jack nodded, but Jack was lying. He was looking at Elizabeth, not the sea. Mr. Gibbs shrugged, and he walked away. Ahead was White Cap Bay, and boy, Jack wanted that treasure. But there was one thing that Jack wanted more. Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2: Will Finds Clues

Chapter 2: Will Finds Clues

Jack stared at Elizabeth a day later, hoping that she would walk over to him and ask him to finish up what he never got to finish. She didn't and that's what made him sad, angry, and a little disappointed. Barbossa was eager to go to the island to find the treasure of the legend Davy Jones. There would be people on the island, so Barbossa, Jack, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Marty and three more members of the crew would try to stay out of sight. As night dawned, Will began to go to the Captain's Cabin to snoop a bit.

Will opened the door, knowing thta Barbossa wasn't in there at that point. He was steering the ship. Making sure they got to the island. Will closed the door quickly, hoping that no one saw him come in. Hector's first mate was Jack, and Jack would keep closly to his orders, and make sure no one was snooping. Will saw a peice of paper on Barbossa's table in the cabin, and he grabbed it. It was very interesting to Will, but he could tell that it meant much to Barbossa. It was about the legendary Davy Jones' treasure. He began to read what the parchment had on it.

_Thee long lost treasure of Davy Jones is hidden in the greatest spot 'o the island White Cap Bay. Keeping quiet will be easy, but the treasure cannot be found easily. It could not be found without that 'ol compass of Jack's. It'll point to where de treasure be. Me mind cannot track down such treasure, even though I have found the greatest treasures. The island is surronded by de deadly mermaids that sing 'em nasty songs. Tracks down the heart of an 'ol man. Reaches 'dere heart and makes 'em love 'em. We'll needa stay 'way from shore and 'round the middle of the island. Davy Jones is no longer livin', so we can find the treasure with not a 'ol soul carin' 'bout it. Any 'ol man that stays on de beach will be as good as dead, for sure. Any 'ol man that comes might make it, dat for sure. The treasure'll be hard to find, but treasure calls to 'em pirates. 'Em pirates will track down any treasure, dat true. De treasure will be claimed me 'n Sparrow. Me n' Sparrow will split it, and we will give less than a quarter 'o it to the rest, even if dey help us. Anyone who stay's 'board the ship 'll get less 'den the others. Hahahahaha. - Cpt. Hector Barbossa_

Will stared in shock at the note. Why would the people that help get less than Captain and Sparrow? Will was eager to find out why, so he saw some books and he pulled them off of the shelves. There were some that might come in usefull, like _Tracking Treasure _or _A Pirate's Greatest Treasures. _He opened _A Pirate's Greatest Treasures _and he began to see the table of contents. Each chapter talked about the different treasures that a pirate could find. He was shocked to see Davy Jones' treasure in the book. It was on page sixty four. He turned to the page and he began to read about the treasure. He was sure that Barbossa had already read this chapter of the book, but Will didn't care. He began to read.

_A pirate's best and most greatest treasure is that of Davy Jones. Davy Jones ripped out his own heart when he found out that his love had betrayed him. He is now dead, but he has three things that still remain that will remind people of his life. The Dead Man's Chest, _The Flying Dutchman, _and his long buried treasure. His chest, The Dead Man's Chest, was where he held his heart. Will Turner, the new captain of _The Flying Dutchman, _was the one who stabbed the heart in the chest. Davy Jones held the key, but he threw the chest into the ocean once he put his heart into it. His ship, _The Flyng Dutchman, _used to be a ghost ship, of evil, fish pirates. Will Turner is now the new captain of it and he is a undead, just as Davy Jones and his crew. Davy Jones made his crew evil, but Will Turner does not. He teaches them and he trains them to protect the hearts of his wife, Elizabeth Swann, the infamous Jack Sparrow, and Captain Hector Barbossa. His hidden treasure remains on an island called White Cap Bay. No one knows how to find it. People say that there is a compass that points to it. Only that can find the treasure of Davy Jones. Anyone that tries to get the treasure is most likely as good as dead as well. Most people that try and find the treasure are usually pulled in by mermaids, lovely beasts that sing so nicely. No one should fall for them though. Mermaids prey on pirates and men. The island is dangerous, but this book does not give details about the island. If you want details about White Cap Bay, then the book The Many Hidden Dangers of White Cap Bay will give you imformation about the island. _

Will closed the book, and he hoped he could find the book, _The Many Hidden Dangers of White Cap Bay, _on the shelves of Barbossa's books. He was scanning the books, and he caught his eye on the book! He grabbed it, and it was very dusty. It looked like it hadn't been used for many, many years. He opened the book, seeing the introuduction. It was talking about the lighthouse, about how it guarded the land from mermaids and their songs. It talked a little bit about the songs, like how to grabbed a man's heart. The answer was simple. They had lovely voices. Will turned the page, seeing that the page talked about that the main danger on the island is the mermaids. It talked about that most men do not know about what happens under the water when a mermaid grabs a human. Some people say that the mermaids beauty makes them love the mermaids, and the men grow fish tails and they raise children with the mermaids. Will thought that was fake. Some people, he read, thought that mermaids were flesh eaters and they prey on humans and pirates. That sounded quite reasonable. Men growing fish tails, nonsense! He closed the book, he found it not very usefull. He then saw a peice of paper one the floor, and he went to grab it. He then heard Barbossa! He ran to the door and he left the cabin. He forgot to clean up, but would know it was him? He just smirked as he left, realizing that his snooping might have gone better if he was able to read that note. Why didn't he just go back in and grab it? Because that idea would get him noticed. He just left, and he made sure that no one saw him come out. He would snoop tomorrow. It would be best to wait for Barbossa to steer the ship on the night duties. He went in the second layer of _The Black Pearl _and he crawled into his hammock. He then shut his eyes and he fell asleep.

_Will woke up, seeing that he was in a dream. He was in a dungeon cell. Why? He didn't know, but he wanted to get out. He stood up, realizing that he was on the floor. He wobbled over to the cellar door, and he pushed on it. He hoped that the door would open. It didn't, but he wished it did. Then, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He saw Barbossa and Elizabeth come into view. Why where they there? He didn't know, but he asked, "Hey?", but no one heard him. He must have been invisible. He saw Barbossa open a cellar door and he threw Elizabeth in. He heard Elizabeth asking about why she was in there. _

_"Don't worry, Miss Swann. I am only throwing you in this cell for sometime until I know the answer to my question. Ye might be in there for a while, but ye will have to come out sometime later." Barbossa then walked to a dark corner, and he waited. He looked at Elizabeth, and he hoped that she could see him. Elizabeth looked like she was thinking about something. Then, footsteps came down the stairs. It was Jack._

_Jack noticed Elizabeth, and he made a sudden smile. He didn't look like he noticed Barbossa. "Elizabeth! What're you doin' in there?" he asked. He ran up to her, and he began to hold her hands. Will wanted to demand why Jack was doing that. But, the more he screamed, he thought that was the less they could hear him. He just sat there and watched Jack hold her hands and look like he was snuggling with Elizabeth. _

_"Jack! Stop! Don't hold my hands! Barbossa is in-" she began, but Jack was rubbing the back of her neck, and she looked like it made her feel nice. Jack was holding her neck, supporting it while he rubbed her hands. It looked like she moaned in pleasure as Jack rubbed her hands and her neck. Barbossa was in the room, watching the two of them romance each other. Jack then cut in to her._

_"Love, Barbossa is in the Captain's Cabin, wondering about the long lost treasure that Davy Jones buried far away from here. Why, would you like me to help you out?" Elizabeth was shaking her head, wildly. It looked like she was trying to get his hands off her and like she was trying to make him listen. Jack didn't stop, but Elizabeth wasn't in her romance heaven anymore. She was snarling at Jack. She was thrusting her hands, and they finally got lose of Jack's fat fingers._

_"Barbossa is in-" Elizabeth started, but Jack was still trying to woo her. He was, what looked like, him trying to snuggle with her. Elizabeth notcied that Jack was cutting her short again, and that didn't please Elizabeth at all. She was now snarling at Jack, who was trying to touch her. Elizabeth looked like she was trying to wiggle to the back of the cellar. But, Jack held her hand, and he was wooing her much more. Jack's interupption made Will hiss with displeasure._

_"The Captain's Cabin, love. He isn't worried about us, dearie. Will doesn't know the one thing I love more than the sea is a woman, You, are that woman, love. I want to help take care of your kid, but I can't right now. Will doen't know that I-" he started, but Barbossa cut in with him. Then, his dream swirled and he woke up._

Will woke with a start. It was morning, yes, but he didn't see everyone anyone awake. Light was creaking into the room, from the wooden bars of the ship. Will staggered out of bed, seeing Elizabeth and Jack. Together. He roared with rage from the inside. Elizabeth was his wife! Not Jack's! Will stormed over to the two of them, who we sitting next to each other. Jack was talking about how he really escaped the island that Hector dumped him in. Will acted like everything was cool.

"Hey, you two. Isn't it still early? Why are you up?" Will asked, acting like he never had that dream last night. Jack turned around. Will wasn't very happy with his wife for feeling so nice when Jack was rubbing her hands and neck. He more like avoided her. He felt Jack's breath on him as he avoided Elizabeth. It was kinda noticable. Jack stared. Was Will in love with him? Uh, that would be a little weird.

"Aye, it is. Well, me 'n her had a lovely little chat about me maroonin'. How I really got off dat island. Tell him, love." Jack nodded to Will as he finished his last words. Will stared, not sure on what to say. He wanted to ask Jack about he loved his wife. He would pull him out of the way of Elizabeth. He grabbed Jack's arm, and he began to pull him out of view. Elizabeth began to wonder why. She didn't do anything though. She sat there, waiting for the two to get back.

Will walked up the stairs and he turned the corner, coming into the dungeon. Jack remembered how softly he talked to Elizabeth, romancing and wooing her. Then, he snapped out of it as he was thrown in the cellar that Elizabeth was thrown in. He landed face first in the hay and dirt, and he slowly looked up, seeing that Will was holding a gun out to him. He was going to find out why.

"Mate? Why ye tossin' me into this cellar? What did I do to ye that made ye so angry, Turner?" Jack asked, turning to see Will's eye gorw with anger in a deadly way. He was snarling at Jack, who showed his narrowed eyes and straight face. Jack shook his head in confusion of this response. "Turner? Why ye angry? What did dear 'ol Jack do to ye? Was it Barbossa?" Jack asked, when Will threatened to shoot because he had his finger on the pistol and he was ready to fire. Jack soon straightened up, not wanting to be killed by the captain of _The Flying Dutchman. _Will looked at Jack, still thinking of what to say to Jack. Then, the idea popped in his head. Some simple words that would fly by in a wizz. Ones that was simple enough to respond to.

His words went simply like this. "You love my wife, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

Jack stared at Will, who looked angrier than ever. He did love Elizabeth, yes, but he didn't know how Will knew about it. Was it noticable? Maybe, but that didn't matter. Getting Will to not believe him was what mattered. First, he would ask how he _thought _he knew, than say a reasonable answer to make him believe the other way around. But it wasn't the other way around with Jack. Jack loved Elizabeth, and he thought that soon she would begin to like him. But he needed to convice why he would be a great husband and maybe even a father to her. He liked her style, she was pretty. She was caring about kids, and that would help him be a father and heading out for sea. She would take care of the kid and maybe even kids when he headed out for sea, since she was caring to escpecially _her _children. Those where the good reasons why she would be his wife. The bad reasons were she was stubborn, and she mostly liked to get her way. Another thing about her, is that she usually didn't do good alone for very long. That was about it.

"I don't love your wife, and why would you think that I do?" Jack asked, being cautious at what he said. If he kept pushing it, then maybe he would be noticed lying. So, Jack would mention that he doesn't love her twice, to keep it at ease. He saw Will tense, and that didn't help his problems. He looked angry, as if he knew Jack was lying. Already? He didn't quite believe that just yet, so he would just listen to what Will had to say. Will took a deep breath, as if he believed Jack. Then, he aimed at Jack's head with the gun. Jack would try to avoid the gunshot, but he didn't quite believe that was possible. Jack hurried in the corner, to act as he was defeated. But, Will had forgotten that Jack had a sword and a gun as well. When Will was about to fire at Jack, he pulled out his gun and he aimed it at Will. Will knew that shooting Jack might be bad, since Jack had a gun himself. Will forgot his sword next to his hammock, so he wouldn't leave to get it. He had a chance for Jack to fire if he went to fetch it. He just stayed put, waiting for Jack to say something else. The two just stared at each other for a moment, so Will was convinced that Jack wasn't going to share his words. Then, Will decided that it would be better if he started to talk.

"I had a dream last night, Elizabeth was locked in a cage because of Barbossa. Then, you came down the stairs and began to woo her. Barbossa watched all of it. You were rubbing her hands and neck and made her actully feel good. I don't quite like that, Jack. I don't at all, for a matter of fact." Will threatened to pull the trigger, hoping to make Sparrow give up. But no, Jack didn't give up, not yet he hoped. Jack walked closer to Will, with his gun still up. If Jack fired, Will would be dead in a matter of a second he was that close. Will could feel Jack's breath stain his face, and it smelled of rum. Nasty rum. It wasn't what Will wanted most. Will wasn't much of a fan of rum, he would much perfer his wife and his kid to be safe than have a little bit of rum. It was mostly the saying, "Once you have a sip, you need more and more and ye can't stop yeself," kind of situation. That was mostly Jack's problem, for Will to be honest. Jack stared deep into Will's eyes, burning his eyes like a forest fire. It blazed and it scorched, tearing Will's eyes apart like bear to a deer. All of Jack's burning glare made most of Will's soul disappear. Then, he finally looked down to avoid Jack's deep, fiery gaze that burned him. Jack smiled, seeing Will's defeat.

"It might have just been an 'ol nightmare, mate. Not every dream is a sign. So, getme outta 'dis cellar!" Jack screamed, and Will grabbed the key and he opened the door. Jack hopped out, and he began to climb up the steps and he left Will in the dungeon alone. Will looked down in defeat, and he remembered Jack's evil gaze that tore his soul to peices. It grabbed him and it shredded him like paper. Will realized that Jack had a strong soul and will, and made him strong. It made him look better than the rest. Will found out that he had a weak soul, and it broke easy like glass. It shattered to peices and it broke apart. Nothing could fix what he saw in Jack's eyes. Soon, Will glared at the stairs as he began to climb his way up.

Jack left to see Hector, for he had some news to tell him. Just before Will came up, Mr. Gibbs saw a island insight and they wondered what it was. They needed to ask Captain to see what island it is and to see if they needed to head to it. Jack walked up the stairs, seeing Barbossa at the wheel. He was holling orders at three men, who were scrubbing the floors. They were on their knees, having buckets of water next to them and they had sponges in their hands as they dipped it in the soapy water. Barbossa seemed like he wasn't very happy, for he wanted _The Black Pearl _clean and shiny or maybe for another reason. Jack finished up the steps and Barbossa noticed him. He turned his head to see Jack stording over to him, with a smile on his face normally as always.

"Captain, Gibbs saw an 'ol island left and ahead of here. He wanted ye to take a look at it to see if it is White Cap Bay. Will ye take a look?" Jack asked, and Barbossa made a smile. He stopped turning the wheel and he began to make his way down the steps of _The Black Pearl _and he looked to the left and some ways ahead to see White Cap Bay ahead. The destination! They were on their way to the treasure! The loot! Hector turned to see Mr. Gibbs watching him. He walked over to te captain and he stuck his head overboard. He saw the sea, as it rolled by and it washed up onto the deck every once and a while. It made Mr. Gibbs feel safer when the water stayed in it's rightful place, the ocean.

"Gibbs, ye got the eyes of an owl! It's White Cap Bay! Pull up thee sail, we're headin' for shore!" Barbossa wailed as he saw Marty climb up the sail and disappear up the pole. Soon, the flag rose high in the air, and it meant that shore was ahead. Marty climbed down, the flag high in the air. Jack began to wake people up that were still in their slumber. He raced down to the third floor of the deck and he began to hoot orders that Barbossa told him to say. They pulled on their shirts, boots, bandannas, fingerless gloves, and grabbed their weapons before they headed out on the main deck. They saw the island ahead, and they were pleased to find out that they were heading for shore. Barbossa dragged his peg-leg up the stairs of the ship and he made it to the wheel. Then, he turned left and they were heading towards the island. Jack saw Will climb out of the bed chambers with Elizabeth and the two looked around to see what was going on. They were heading towards shore, now that they knew that. Elizabeth smiled and was followed by Will. The two hugged each other before they split up to do their ship duties. Will grabbed the soapy water buckets and he dumped them into the ocean. Then, some waves poared onto the deck, washing away the soap. Elizabeth loosened some rope and she saw the anchor. She needed someone's help to do that. She turned to Jack, who was howling like a wolf to Mr. Gibbs, and he soon ran off with orders on his heels. Elizabeth raced to Jack, before tapping his shoulder to gain his attention. He turned to her, and he was awe-struck by her eyes. He thought they were beautiful eyes. But, when he thought she would ask to finish up their dungeon moment, he was surprised when she said her words, mostly opposite of what he really wanted.

"Jack, can you help me with the anchor? I am a lady, and I can't really lift anchors that well, you know," she said. Jack just nodded, and he raced to the anchor. He grabbed the loose rope and he tied it to the anchor. They were almost to shore, they had a few minutes left to finish up the duties that they needed to do. Time was running out. Jack saw how close they had become to shore and he began to tie faster, but then Elizabeth walked to him, with a smirk on her face. Girls tie better than boys, so she would tie it while he threw the anchor in the water when they hit shore. "Jack, move. I will tie the rope to the anchor for you." He moved out of the way, making an opening for Elizabeth to tie the rope to the anchor. She made a loop with the rope, before grabbing the other end and she stuck it through the loop. Then, she pulled down on it and it tightened to the anchor, and it would be really hard to pull it off. Then, she grabbed the other end of the rope and she began to tie it to the starboard side of the ship. It was finished when she pulled down the last loop and it tighetened to the ship. It was sturdy. Then, Jack tried to keep good grip on the anchor when they threw it down to shore. All of a sudden, the ship rocked when it hit the sand. Jack threw down the anchor and it made a smack on the floor. Barbossa then gripped the rope to the anchor and he did the sloth all the way down to the floor. He dropped down on the sand, and he began to stare at the whitish water. Jack jumped off the ship, and he landed unsteady as he hit the floor. He collapsed on his knees, digging into the sand.

Elizabeth and Will began to climb down the anchor when they reached the bottom. Will jumped off a few feet before the anchor hit the sand. Elizabeth finally touched the floor and she joined Will who was next to Jack. The two hugged each other. Barbossa snarled at this, and he turned his head away to see the rest of the crew climbing down the sides. Some where using the nets on the side of ship, some just jumped. Jack noticed how fast they came down, as if they were excited to get treasure. They weren't getting that much! They shouldn't be too excited what they will get such little of. Did Barbossa tell them that yet? Hopefully, after all why keep it a secret? He didn't know, but he wouldn't ask. He didn't want to loose his first mate duties.

It was about six hours later, and they still have been on shore. They camped, finding wood for the great bonfire. They had seen no mermaids, what so ever. Soon, Barbossa knew that some would come up to find there prey. Barbossa saw that everyone was eating and getting drunk on rum, so no one would know if he snuck off a bit to explore. The rocks were sturdy under his feet, and he had to hop one by one to each stone in the water. Up ahead was the lighthouse. He turned away from the lighthouse, and he began to head down the sand and he saw trees in view. He walked to them and he soon found himself trudging through the trees. He saw a fire up ahead, with black smoke that scorched the night sky. He began to walk to the fire, and it soon came in sight. It was hardly burning, so it meant he could take some back to their campsite for the great bonfire. He walked to it, but little did he know that it was a trap. He streched his foot out, and nothing happened. He began to walk forward and he soon found himself a few feet away from the starting fire. He took two more steps forward, and he looked down as his foot was moving. There was a rope, in the shape of the circle. He was just about to pull his foot away, when he stepped in the hole. He went sailing in the air, hanging by a tree. A young girl watched, and she smiled. She stepped up to him, and she was about Elizabeth's age. Not too old, he guessed. She smirked at the hanging Barbossa. "Need help?" she asked, and he frowned at that question.

"No, I don't, ye scurry off now," he hissed at her, and he began to grab his sword, which was on the floor. He was too high up to reach it. He sighed, as he streched his hand farther out, but he still didn't make it. The girl laughed, her blonde hair swaying slowly in the breeze. She revealed her sword and she held it out for him. He didn't take it, and he stared hard at her. "Ye shouldn't help a pirate, ye know," he snapped at the girl. She opened her mouth in sudden shock. A pirate, how could this be? If there was one pirate there was more! She snatched her sword, and she held it to his neck, and he stared at the tip of the sword, and he began to make an evil laugh. She tilted her head, confused on why he was laughing.

"If you are a pirate, I need to kill you! Pirates are banned her, whoever you are! The trap has worked, and I am going to kill my very first pirate!" she laughed and she shot forward to kill him. He managed to grab his sword and held it up to her neck. She stared at him, fear in her eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to kill him, she was just too afraid. She justed wanted to do it, and he didn't know why. Was it to prove a warrior? He didn't know, and he didn't much that care. It was a girl, clanking swords with a pirate. She would be easy to defeat. He cut her shoulder, and she backed away in pain. he was gasping, trying to hold in the blood from escaping her body. Then, while she was destracted, he cut the line with his sword and he fell to the floor. He got up, and he held the sword to her neck. He could kill her easily, she was not that hard to fool and it wouldn't be much harder to kill her and finish her off. He was about to go in deeper to her neck, when he felt a sudden pain on his shoulder as well. He growled in pain, as he turned to see blood filling his shirt. He made the eye at the girl. She was smirking, but he could tell that she knew she was going to be killed. Smiling when about to die? To him, the worst thing to do was smile before death. He swung his sword at her, about to cut her head clean off her shoulders. Then, she rose her sword and the two clanked swords. He swung downwards, and she jumped backwards to dodge the move. She tried to cut his stomach, but he cut her same shoulder, the arm holding the sword. She dropped her sword, and he grabbed it and he held the both swords to her neck. All escape routes were gone, but she could. . . She grabbed her pistol and held it to his neck. He dropped one sword, and he grabbed his pistol and he held it to her head. She was defeated, and he knew that. He had her sword underneath his foot, so if she tried to grab it, he would have the time to shoot her in the head and carry on with the wood. She sighed and she dropped all of her weapons. She now knew that she was defeated.

"Ye were defeated by a pirate lord, and you will deserve to die!" Barbossa yelled, and she looked him in the eye. He wondered why she did this, and what did she do to give her the courage to look a pirate lord in the eye?

"I can help you," she said, and he shook his head. She wasn't needed. Then, he looked behind him when he heard a noise. It was the sound of singing and utter screaming.


	4. Chapter 4: Coldhearted Barbossa

Chapter 4: Cold-hearted Barbossa

Barbossa turned to make a run for it. The girl stepped in his way, as well. "Move!" spat Barbossa, his blade out. He held it to her neck, and she dropped her weapons. He smiled, in an evil way. "Defeated? Ha! A girl can never defeat a pirate who had such skilled swordplay! Now, move before I make ye finished off and fed to thee crows!" She stepped out of the way, and Barbossa undrew his sword and he began to run to find out what was happening at camp. Unexpectedly, the girl followed. Barbossa never noticed this, either.

The trees stuck to Barbossa's eyes, the needles and pines smacking him across the face. A few minutes behind, the girl was stepping rock from rock, high above Barbossa. She could look at the path he took, and she would follow him from above. He moved to the right, and she began to make her way on a sandy path that led downwards, but the rocks continued to move downwards right. Barbossa was loosing her, she could hardly see him, for she knew it would be too dangerous to hed steeper down the high rocks without crashing face first into the trees. She would be more likely dead if she did that. She manuevered over some sharp rocks, and she looked to the right to see Barbossa gone. She looked up to see the shore, and it had smke and a fire. And two ships. There were loud gunfires down there. She noticed that the path was where Barbossa headed when he lost her at the rocks. She knew where he was going, back to his crew. She didn't have to follow Barbossa anymore, she could follow the smoke. Interested in what was happening, she went down the slope to catch up.

Barbossa was now at the rocks, next to the beach. He saw leaping mermaids grabbing people and pulling them underwater. What was worse, the men of Port Royal were there. And Barbossa was sure that they weren't on his side. They were trying to kill his crew. He pulled out his sword, and he began to dash to a man who had his sword next to Jack's throat. Jack was finishing someone else, and the man was creeping up behind him to kill him. Barbossa launched his body at the man, and he was sent tumbling to the ground. The man tried to get up, but Barbossa shot him in the leg. He cried in pain, and he turned around to see Jack stabbing the man he was killing. The man gasped, said a few words that Jack nor Barbossa could understand, and he died. Then, the man that tried to sneak up on Jack was now to his feet, and he had a gun pointed at Barbossa. Barbossa pulled up his gun, and he fired. The man fell back, dead. Mr. Gibbs was shooting serveral people who came up in a try to kill him. No man touched him. Elizabeth was using her sword to cut people who tried to kill her as well. Someone from behind came and cut her shoulder. She dropped her weapon and fell to the floor. Jack, noticing this, ran to her side and he began to shoot anyone who tried to kill her. Will never noticed that Elizabeth was hurt. He was still fighting three men, who had their swords to his shoulder, leg, and neck. He kicked the man at his leg, elbowed the man that had the sword at his shoulder, and he cut the man at his neck. All of them fell to the floor. Barbossa was fighting off some other men, who were trying hardly to shoot him. They all failed, and Barbossa was shooting them. Mr. Cotton was using his gun to shoot people, and his parrot was onboard, sqwaking wildly as he saw Mr. Cotton shoot a man. Marty was using a rather big gun, and he fired it at large groups of men. He went flying backwards each time he fired. Men were flying through the air, but Marty noticed that sixteen more men were coming off the _Interceptor 2. _Marty fired at the men who were still coming down the net, and a big hole went sailing into the ship. Mermaids were singing their songs, and it grabbed Will's attention. He began to drop his weapons and he began to walk to the mermaid, and he admired her beauty. She held his hand, and all of a sudden he went disappearing into the water. Jack smiled at what has happened to his friend. If Will died, Jack would get Elizabeth to himself. Elizabeth was on the floor, gazing the Jack, who smiled at her. He held her head, and he leaned for a kiss, but Barbossa snatched his shoulder and he nodded to two men who were running up to Jack. Barbossa fired at one, and he shot the other one in the leg. Jack stabbed him with his sword. The man died, and the one that Barbossa shot in the chest was wobbling over. He was a zombie. One of Blackbeard's old zombies. He fired at it twice, and it died. Barbossa cut a man in the neck, and before he died he whispered, "You are coldhearted Barbossa. The murder of the sea!" and he died. Barbossa looked to the right to see the girl come from the rocks. She was hopping one by one and was shocked to see a battle.

She saw a man run up to Barbossa and she fired at the man with a gun on the floor. He fell and Barbossa was staring at the girl, who was smiling. He didn't do anything, but he nodded and he went on to fight and kill more men. Marty was helping some of the problems with his big gun. Large groups of men were dead and were flying in the air. He was careful not to kill his crew. Jack still guarded Elizabeth's body, who was still passed out from the man. So far, the pirates were easily defeating the Port Royal men. Mermaids didn't show themselves that much, but as far as Barbossa knew, Will was dead at mermaid hands. It didn't bother Barbossa that much, but there would have to be a new captain for _The Flying Dutchman_. Marty fired, and it hit a large group of soldiers who weren't off the ship. The battle was almost done, because the _Interceptor 2 _was sinking. Water washed into it, and it began to pull the small ship under the water and never to be seen again. Marty then turned his attention to the sinking ship, and he began to fire holes into it. Men were jumping off the ship, but Barbossa only saw two to three men jump off the ship. He was sure there were more than three men left on the ship. In a flash, the whole ship was carried into the water. The fight was over, and the pirates won. Some of the Port Royal men remained, but most of them raised their hands and gave up. Some said they would swim off, but Barbossa didn't use his cellars in such a long time. He would throw the men into the cellars. There were only two cellars, but there was only six men remaining. He would throw three in a cage, and they would be fed little. They would get to drink small amounts of sea water, and they would help ship duties. Ones that didn't complain and did a good job at cleaning the deck, raising the sail, tieing barrels, and loading rum to the shelves would be fed green apples, rum, bread, chicken, and fresh water. He wouldn't tell them that, or all of them would do good. He would ask the man that did good to his cabin, secretly give them a nice meal, and make them swear not to tell. Whoever told would be sentenced to death, followed by the rest of the men. Just to make things easy.

"Alright, the six of you! You will be held captive on my ship, and will be fed stale bread, small amounts of sea water, and will be doing my ship duties. Might want to do good, or you will be wipped sixty times!" Three of the men nodded, but others scowled. Jack grabbed some cuffs and he tied them together so they wouldn't escape. He held the chain in his hands and he began to lead them onto the ship. The rest of the crew followed. Soon, they were back at sea, for they realized it was the wrong island. It was a random island. Jack and Barbossa had the chains in there hands as they led the six down to the cellars. They walked down the stairs and Jack opened a cellar door. He tossed the chain and the three men in, and Barbossa threw the other three in. "Your duties will be in half an hour, so might want to get some beauty sleep before you work, hahahahaha!" Jack stayed in the cellars, watching the six.

"So, what are your names?" Jack asked. They were Jake, Victor, Gretti, Jorphi, Alex, and Zero. They were all soldiers that guarded the new lord, who's name was Lord Hexler Seral. He was stern, and he ordered very strict rules to Port Royal. Any woman that is seen being nasty, like slapping or even having rum would be inprisoned for three years or more. Soldiers were treated with the best respect, for they got to eat fresher food and they had rum. Town men had fresh water and some poor items like italian bread, which to Port Royal wasn't the best food. Lord Seral was treated the same way in his country, so he wanted pay back from Lord Cutler Becket, who used to rule his home town. Soldiers raided area that were full of pirates, and these soldiers raided this island, that had old pirate sightings. The men then went to sleep after their story, about the new lord Seral, and a half an hour later Barbossa came back with a list of their things To Do. The first one was cleaning the floors for an hour, the second one was raising the sail for practice of ship duties, third was putting rum away, fourth was tieing barrels, and the last was cleaning their cellar poop.

"Do your duties! Mr. Gibbs and Jack will be watching you with your work! They will be tellin' me if ya doing' good, ye scoundrels." Then he handed them the list and he disappeared up the stairs. Mr. Gibbs stood in the doorway as the men crawled out of their cellars with chains on their neck and hands. Mr. Gibbs walked up the stairs and he saw buckets of soapy water on the floor of the deck. He held the chain and he tied it to the ship, while Jack tied the end to the other side of the ship. Now, they would have no escape without the two of them noticing. The men got down on their hands and feet, as they grabbed some sponges and began to scrub the floor. They lifted on their knees, and dumped the sponges into the water before pulling out and getting down again and scrubbing. Barbossa was in the Captain's Cabin, eating an apple as his monkey Jack sat on a vine next to him while he ate. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Elizabeth stepped in, and he was surprised to see her.

"Captain, I was wondering where my husband was. He doesn't seem to be around, and I woke up to find myself in bed, with a warm matress and heated pans with meat and a fire in the front of the bed. I don't recall going to sleep in such a place. I don't remember going to sleep at all. That place, it was nice. It was warm and it felt sheltering. The food I could tell was still cooking for me to eat. Fresh water was on the counter for me to drink. I was wrapped up warm, in the bed covers. I saw my clothes on the bar of the bed. I saw that I had only a towel on, and the bed covers were thick, as if they were designed to keep me protected from the next two seasons ahead, winter. I was wondering if Will made it for me, because I don't remember much from the fight. I remember pain in my neck and head. I also forgot to mention, that there was a pillow keeping my head up, and a bandage around my neck and shoulders to keep presure on the pain to make sure that no blood would be spilled." She looked at Barbossa, who seemed to be smiling.

"Miss, Jack did it for ye. Will was sadly carried 'way by mermaids. Took his 'ol heart to what he wanted more than ye. The sea." She frowned, realizing that Jack had removed her clothing and saw her naked. He made her fresh meat and water, a warm bed and protection. But that was no what Elizabeth wondered about most. Why? Why did he do it? He would normally be grossed out to see her naked, and she was sure that he wouldn't be a-okay with it. So why? "He wanted to do 'n 'ol favor for 'is friend and help him out by treatin' ye."

She didn't know why, but she found out that it didn't matter much. What mattered that Will was gone, lost in the mouths of the mermaids. She knew that she would need a crew to sail to the place where Will lie. But, she didn't know where Will lie. She would need to know where she was heading, or she would be laughed at for not having a heading. She knew that not to much of Barbossa's crew cared about love. They would call her fool, idiot, lovers-girl. She couldn't ask them. She knew the one and only person to start with. Jack. She left the cabin, and saw Jack disappear down a flight of stairs. Looked like he was heading to bed. She followed, making sure that no one noticed her follow. She headed down another flight of stairs to the second floor of the ship. Jack was removing his boots, sword, gun, compass, and shirt. She stared at him, and he noticed this. "Huh!" he jumped up, and he grabbed his shirt and he covered his body. She rolled her eyes. "What are ye doin' here?" he asked, and she stepped forward.

"You must know about Will missing, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well, I know that not to much of the crew care about me and Will, so I ask for a crew and a ship. I ask you to be the first mate of the crew as well, and me be the captain of the crew. You in?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Fine, I will help you on your quest. But I ask you, where will we start first? Do you have a place to start?" he asked, and she nodded. She didn't want to start in the place she had in mind, but she had no other choice but to deal with it.

"London Town."


End file.
